


Double Date Distress

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: At Least I Think I'm Humorous, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Humor, Like Really Drunk, M/M, Meet the Family, Scare Tactics, Sexual Frustration, Xander Gets Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma attempts to scare Leo over a nice candlelit dinner. It goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date Distress

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hi again. I'm back.
> 
> For the purposes of this story, we're going to pretend that whatever time period Fire Emblem takes place in has toilets and fine dining services. Just this once.

“Hey Takumi?”

At first Takumi wasn’t even sure that Leo had spoken, since he hadn’t looked up from the book he was reading.

“Hmm?” Takumi sleepily hummed from his place resting on Leo’s shoulder. He had long since put his own book down in favor of snuggling against Leo and taking a short nap.

“So, Xander had an odd proposal for me…”

“Oh?” Takumi perked up, “Odd how?”

Leo uncomfortably cleared his throat, “Since we’re ‘official’ now he suggested we go on a double date.”

“A double date?” Takumi sounded incredulous.

“With Ryoma and Xander.” Leo deliberately marked his page and placed the book on his lap.

“What do you think?”

“Well I’m not opposed. Considering that I already have you in my bed, I might as well take you out somewhere.” Leo smirked down at his partner, “And we’ve never had a ‘real’ date, so I figured it might be enjoyable?”

Takumi’s cheeks turned pink and he pouted, “Fine we can go. How bad can it be?”

* * *

In short: very bad. It could be very bad. Really they should have both jumped ship when they entered the restaurant and Raijinto was sitting on the table. Not to mention Xander, who was ordering what appeared to be his third drink of the night. Three drinks. Before they had even arrived.

Leo and Takumi shot a sidelong glance at each other before approaching the other couple. Ryoma folded his hands over the sword resting on the table and cleared his throat.

“Now that we are all present I feel that there is something we should get out of the way… I had assumed I only needed to have this talk with Hinoka and Sakura’s future partners, but I can see my services will be necessary here, too.” Ryoma began what was likely to be a longwinded speech. “Now we are both perfectly fine with your inclination toward having a same sex partner…”

“Obviously, all things considered.” Leo gestured between their older brothers.

Ryoma shot a glare at Leo, and Takumi leaned in toward his partner.

“You might not want to interrupt him; he obviously has a big speech planned.” Takumi mock-whispered in Leo’s ear.

Ryoma nodded appreciatively at Takumi and continued, “…There are a few things we need to address here. First, you had better treat my little brother right. If you break his heart I will break every bone in your body with no hesitation…”

“Ryoma!” Takumi groaned and hid his eyes behind his hands. To his credit, Leo did not look like he was about to bolt, as most lesser men would when faced with the first prince of Hoshido’s wrath.

“After all, you and I both know how sensitive he is…”

Takumi hid his blushing face in his elbows while Leo attempted to hold back a snicker.

“…And don’t forget to leave a light on at night if he needs it, oh and does he still sleep with a doll? He used to be so terrified of monsters and the dark…”

Takumi muffled a scream. Why did Ryoma’s scare-the-boyfriend speech have to turn into humiliating ramblings about his past? By this time Leo was nearly doubled over in silent laughter, and he used one hand to cover his mouth as he tried to appear as if he were still taking this seriously. Takumi kicked him under the table once. Despite refusing to look at anyone, Takumi knew Leo well enough to know he was probably in tears laughing at him by now.

“…There was this one time when he proposed marriage to his babysitter Orochi! He must have been, what? Six? I still remember his tearful face when she explained that she was too old for him—“

Oh _hell_ no! Takumi was not about to let Ryoma finish that one. Or any other one, for that matter!

“Ryoma!” Takumi suddenly sat straight up and glared at Ryoma, “I’m an adult now Ryoma! I don’t need a night light, I don’t sleep with dollies, and I’m most certainly _not_ afraid of monsters in the dark!”

“Forgive me Takumi; I got a little carried away! You were such a sweet and naïve child…”

Thankfully for Takumi this appeared to end Ryoma’s embarrassing rambling. Takumi let out a relieved sigh and silence fell among the four while their food was brought over. Takumi’s face had, thankfully, reverted to something akin to its normal color, though his cheeks still had a red tinge and he still refused to look over at his significant other. Leo had finally stopped gasping for breath and was calmly eating his beef stew. Everything seemed to be settling down and the two couples ate in a peaceable silence.

“So how has your sex life been?”

Leo and Takumi both sputtered nearly simultaneously. Xander pinched the bridge of his nose and ordered himself another drink.

“What?!” Leo and Takumi both shouted in unison.

“I’m just trying to ensure that the information we gave you is being used properly!” Ryoma nodded once, “So?”

“I assure you we’ve been… Using it to its full extent…” Leo coughed and took a sip of water to cover his slip-up. The young couple subtly scooted their chairs away from each other and averted their gazes.

“So who tops?”

Takumi looked at his brother like he had grown a second head, and he was about to open his mouth and say something when Leo beat him to it.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business?” He sounded calm, but Takumi could tell that his patience was wearing thin.

Ryoma glared at Leo once again, effectively silencing the younger male.

“I understand if it’s embarrassing for you, but there’s nothing to be ashamed of! Just ask your brother!” Ryoma nudged Xander who sighed and took another sip of what they could only guess was his fifth drink of the night. “We strong Hoshidan men do tend to be a bit more dominant in our relationships.”

Takumi bowed his head and stared directly at the edge of the table in front of him. Leo leaned back and smirked knowingly at Takumi.

Ryoma looked between the two before realization dawned on him, “You’re kidding? You let that Nohrian dominate you? Takumi perhaps we should review the benefits of topping…”

“No thank you!” Takumi held his arms out defensively, “I think we covered that in _more_ than enough detail already…”

“Remember, Takumi, just because he’s your significant other does not mean you need to comply with all of his wishes!”

Leo helplessly looked over at Xander and silently begged for help. Or for the sweet mercy of death. Leo’s eyes edged down to look at Siegfried. Xander could put him out of his misery before he had to endure the ‘no means no’ talk.

“Oh no, you could not pay me enough to get involved in this.” Xander deadpanned.

Ryoma reached across the table and grasped Takumi’s shoulder as if he were having a father-son heart to heart, but his steely gaze was directed straight at Leo.

“Remember, you can always tell him no. Has Leo been pressuring you?”

“Ryoma I’m an adult! I can make my own decisions about my sex life!” Takumi finally snapped and ran to the bathroom. _That_ particular statement got some heads turning.

Xander shook his head, but remained silent as the other patron’s stares slowly abated. Leo gave it a few moments before he noisily pushed out his chair and made to follow Takumi.

“Oh, and by the way,” He winked as he passed Ryoma on the way to the bathroom, “If anything, _he_ is the one that pressures _me._ ”

Xander snorted into his cup, though he wasn’t sure if his brother was being honest or if he just wanted to get a rise out of Ryoma. Ryoma looked on disbelievingly as Leo walked out of sight. _His_ pure little brother? He also made to stand up, but Xander placed a placating arm on his shoulder.

“Let’s give them a few minutes.”

* * *

“We need to stop this,” Takumi immediately pounced on Leo as he walked through the door, “Ryoma is absolutely relentless!”

“What did you have in mind?”

Takumi folded his arms over his chest and brought one hand up to rest on his chin. He rested his back against the bathroom wall and stared at the floor, deep in thought. His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

“We could pretend like I’m sick?” He finally stated uncertainly.

Leo raised an eyebrow, “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“I don’t see you coming up with anything better!” Takumi angrily retorted.

Leo smirked and rested his arms on either side of Takumi’s head, boxing the shorter male in.

“I love it when you get devious,” He leaned in and captured Takumi’s lips with his own. One hand stealthily made its way down between their bodies and rubbed Takumi through his pants.

“Leo! What if Ryoma or Xander comes in here?” Takumi rested his hands on Leo’s chest, but made very little effort to push his partner away. Leo occupied his mouth by kissing the side of Takumi’s neck while his lover protested, “Or anyone else for that matter? We are in a public place.”

“Well then, you’d better avoid being too vocal so no one comes running,” Leo lightly nibbled on Takumi’s neck as his hand made its way to the waist of Takumi’s pants. Takumi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to suppress the moan that rose in his throat when Leo’s hand slid under his pants and gripped his half-hard cock.

Before the two could get much further, however, the door burst open and in ran Xander, who promptly began vomiting into the nearest toilet. Leo and Takumi glanced at each other wide eyed, and Leo had barely managed to wrestle his hand from Takumi’s pants when the door flew open again. This time it was Ryoma.

“Did Xander run in here?” He asked frantically, “I think he might have had too much to drink and… Oh there he is.”

Ryoma moved to kneel behind Xander’s shaking form and rub his back, “He never was very good at holding his liquor—Leo… Why are you suggestively holding my brother against that wall?”

The two younger males stood petrified as Ryoma glared at them. Their wide-eyed glances slid over to each other as they both attempted to force their brains into working order under Ryoma’s murderous stare.

“Run!” Leo’s brain was the first to snap out of it. He curled his fingers around Takumi’s hand and dragged the shorter male out of the bathroom.

“You tried to defile my brother _in public_? Get back here you Nohrian Scum!” Ryoma shouted after them, but they were long gone by then. Ryoma sighed and smiled to himself quietly, “Ah to be young and in love…”

Xander turned and glared at him, “Wha was that ‘bout Nohrian Scum?”

Ryoma patted his lover’s back, content in the knowledge that he probably wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow. “Come on, I should get you home.”

* * *

Leo and Takumi didn’t stop running until they had made it safely out of the restaurant and were well on their way back to the castle.

“We should take a longer way back; Ryoma will probably be leaving soon to take Xander home,” Leo said as he dragged Takumi the opposite direction of the one they came from.

“Good idea. By the time we get back he’ll likely be too preoccupied taking care of Xander to come after us,” Takumi added.

Their pace slowed, but the two kept their hands linked as they walked in amicable silence back to the castle. They had barely made it to the hallway that contained their room when Leo suggestively smiled at Takumi and backed him up against one of the walls.

“Shall we resume what we started?” He began trailing kisses along Takumi’s jawline.

“This can’t wait until we get back to our room?” Takumi panted, “Its five steps to the left!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He pulled Takumi’s pants down just enough to grasp his still uncomfortably stiff member. He gripped one of Takumi’s wrists in his free hand and held it against the wall, while the nails of Takumi’s other hand dug into the back of his neck.

The couple was far too preoccupied with each other to hear footsteps approach them.

“Hey Leo d’ya have anything for a headache—“ Xander came around the corner, apparently better after his fit in the restaurant bathroom, but the heel of his hand was digging into his left eye socket to relieve the ache he could feel coming on.

The first thing he noticed was Takumi’s panting and flushed form pressed up against the wall. The next thing he noticed was his brother’s glare, and the way he moved to shield Takumi’s body from Xander’s sight.

“I’ll… Uh… I’ll come back later…” He turned quickly turned and practically ran back to his room. In his haste and slight drunkenness he may have smacked into one of the walls. Probably best if he kept both of these things from Ryoma.

Leo growled in frustration and pulled Takumi into their room. He slammed the door behind them and practically threw Takumi down on the bed. He quickly moved to the nightstand and grabbed the lubricant while Takumi wrestled to get his own clothing off. He barely managed to get undressed when Leo pulled him by the hair into a searing kiss.

Takumi groaned, “Hurry up! You can’t just take your time after all of that teasing!”

Leo rolled his eyes and repositioned their bodies so that Takumi’s elbows and knees were resting on the bed, “Believe me, I’m just as impatient as you.”

He slathered some lubricant onto one hand began preparing Takumi while he struggled to unbutton his pants with the other. Leo finally managed to free himself and he impatiently rubbed another glob of lubricant on his painfully hard cock.

Takumi demandingly wiggled his hips a bit in frustration. Leo gripped his hips to hold them still.

“Tch, now who’s being the tease?”

“Then get on with it!”

Leo pushed himself into Takumi hastily. The shorter male moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him as Leo began moving. Takumi pressed his face into the sheets in an attempt to stifle the positively sinful noises he was emitting. Leo gripped Takumi’s waist with one hand while the other reached down to grip Takumi’s neglected member.

“Don’t be shy,” Leo added, “You can be as loud as you’d like.”

“You’re… Insufferable…” Takumi managed to pant out between moans.

Leo snatched the nearest chunk of hair he could find and pulled, satisfied by the sharp intake of breath that followed. “Don’t be insolent.”

Takumi obediently said nothing else, though the steady stream of pleasured noises didn’t let up in the slightest.

“Too bad you’re only this compliant while you’re getting fucked,” Leo purred, once again pulling at Takumi’s hair.

Leo’s feverish stimulations soon brought Takumi careening over the edge, face buried in the mattress and fingers clawing at the sheets. Leo felt his lover clamp down around him and he soon followed. He quickly pulled out and came all over Takumi’s back.

Takumi flinched, having felt the sticky fluids cover his back. “Leo!”

“Don’t worry about it, I made sure to move your hair out of the way,” Leo preempted his partner’s complaint and handed him the end of the ponytail that he had been holding away from his back. “Besides, this will be easier to clean up.”

They sat in silence as they attempted to get their breath back, and Takumi unsurely felt the skin around his neck.

“Looking for something?” Leo joked.

“I just can’t believe we made it through an entire day without you marking up my neck.” Takumi teased back.

“Disappointed?”

Takumi turned his face away from Leo and blushed. He’d never admit it aloud, but Leo’s possessive impulse was strangely sexy. Even if he did have to deal with his siblings’ knowing smiles every time Leo left a particularly noticeable hickey, which was far more often than Takumi thought his pride could handle.

Leo leaned in and gently bit Takumi’s neck, just hard enough to leave a mark, “Better now?”

“J-just shut up and go get a towel! I t-think it’s starting to dry…” Takumi stuttered out, but he fondly covered the new mark with one hand while attempting to quell the heat rapidly rising to his face.

Leo returned moments later with the damp towel, and he began gently wiping down their skin until they were clean.

“So… Dolls?” Leo suddenly asked as he finished up.

Takumi’s face scrunched up into a glare and he rolled over onto his side so that he was facing the wall. “Shut up!”

“Oh come on, I thought it was adorable!” Leo sniggered and pulled Takumi’s body against his own. “You’re actually quite cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Takumi attempted to pry himself out of Leo’s vice grip. “Who said I wanted to be _cute?_ Small animals are _cute._ Sakura and Elise are _cute_. I am not _cute_.”

“Fine then, you’re not cute,” Leo laughed and kissed the top of Takumi’s head. “So then, what did you think of our first ‘real’ date?”

Takumi grabbed one of the nearby pillows and covered his face with it. Leo chuckled at the muffled scream he let out.

“Frankly, I agree. How about next time we just make miso soup?”

“That’s the most intelligent suggestion you’ve made in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said my last story was going to be the last one? That was a fun joke, hahaha!
> 
> Please send help, I can't stop.


End file.
